fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell (Siege)
Summary Hell/Yetzer Hara (יֵצֶר הַרַע‎)/ Sitra Achra (סטרא אחרא) is the astral manifestation of negativity and violence. The totality of the reality is parallel in span and scale to the multiverse it reflects but lacks the spatial and temporal barriers that separate their connection. Collectively conjoining all of Hell's existence into a singular universe that expands without pause or proper progression of time. The plane predates the presence of time and was born of the balefulness of angels with their complacency within the heavenly realm of the Empyrean. Soon exiling their emotion into the void to not be taken by their own mental folly; Only for their hatred to give itself flesh and form in the nothingness of reality and graft its own conceptual home to house Heaven's fleeting feeling. Becoming a malefic, contorted, mirror of the angels psychological panic. With the emergence of mortal life, their fear and fright soon proved to be fuel to Hell's flames. Molding its own mass to reflect the mortality of man. Hell, soon became a beastly base of damned souls and specters that all would go to if even they held the notion of its name within their brain; Girthing its then null population full of those that lacked a God to silence the fires of its underworld in their previous lives. Hell lacks a cohesive governmental body or recognizable lead in its society, with the entirety of its population functioning and thriving on an anarchic environment; One void of established order or law, where crime is blank of a meaning or consequence. Cults, Cliques, and Culture ---- In place of governmental guidance, Yetzer Hara is kept and claimed by the palms of the ardently fanatic and zealous. Every aspect of Hellish society is domineered in some capacity by the idolization of fabricated forces and 'Gods', drawing those dry of faith with the allure of piety to exert their rage under the guise of righteous wrath. Despite the exotic breeds of deities and demons to worship, cults within the corrupt crypts are fundamentally dissimilar in the drive to exploit and exhaust feeling and thought; A tactic utilized by self-spit 'prophets' and 'popes' of these faiths to sway and stir violence to their own ends. Of the collective cults, three have reached audience and occupancy within the minds of infinite billions. Notably those of Ein-Hod's Eternal Epiphany, The Beast's Black Faith, and Mutar Avon, each taking permanence in the brimstone bowels of Hell as pillars of its purgatorial ecosystem. With the three fold scale of their presence within Yetzer Hara, the faiths have simultaneously been marked with the moniker of the Trinius Diabolus. A term is unanimously utilized to remark or regard any act of their monolithic might. The trinity of fiendish faiths place their boots, boundless of brittle barriers, wide across Yetzer Hara, with minor mind or mercy paid as to what laid beneath their supreme steps. Amassing influence and territory in duo as lesser cults are stripped of their place in the pandemic pastures of Hell. Of the trio of religions, Mutar Avon has come more common of a selected belief, with 1/3 of Hell's denizens adhering in some measure to its teachings or lifestyle. With another one-third representative of those under the Black Faith a nd Eternal Epiphany, and the last one-third in relation to those void of belief or holding high their own lesser ones. ---- Ein-Hod's Eternal Epiphany ---- The Cult of Ein-Hod places focus and faith within the might of what remains of the defied carcass of a creature colored, Ein-Hod, or the Eternal Glory by the malefic minds of its followers. The then cold cadaver unknowingly converted into the patron saint of the cults degenerate desire. Though to the knowledge of none, with a hidden hunger unveiled from its state of decay, the battered beast's body begun to feed from the plate of prayers that its faithful gave. And with its tenure as the Cult's God it spawned new lethargic life in its cranial cage of a head. Continually unassuming of its new found feast of praise from its followers as their deity. The Cult holds no stay in the annals of history, casting the spell of its indefiniteness in the underworld's landscape, mystifying all with the allure of its assumedly primordial presence. A façade kept and clean by the conniving clutches of the cult's inner circle to prolong its perceived power as a perpetual entity; Their plans and procedures continually undisturbed across eons, with none right of wit or mind withholding the thought of defacing the faith in any measure. The Eternal Epiphany is dominated by doctrines heavy in the utilization of pain to induce pleasure within oneself. Leading to the spur of sadomasochism among the population in a quest to be blessed with the promise of the ecstasy that awaits them - No matter the measures this pain must be pushed. Established and well known practices involve: the emotional and physical battering and exploitation of others within the Cult alongside those deemed heretical in Ein-Hod's sight; Excessive flagellation and self mutilation; And suicide with those drawn to death's delusion. Each viewed as a method of gaining access to the rumored realm of 'Cythera'. A spectral plane that's the supposed palace of Ein-Hod; A garden ripe with fruit that is the pleasure the starved cult yearns to consume in its divine delicacy. ---- The Beast's Black Faith ---- Planted from the seed of defection within the Eternal Epiphany's womb, the bastard spawn known as The Beast's Black Faith was birthed. Acting as denomination and alternative to the wider world of Ein-Hod's beliefs. They were bisected from the body of the main faith with disgruntlement over the sanctity of Satanic Scripture and the rightful methods to become closer to their god. Ein-Hod, in the Black Faith's canon, is gazed as being of messianic might in contrast to the deific decadence the Epiphany showcases the Eternal Glory to be. Leading the leash of the rabid cult is a figure under the weight of the name, Father Abir. An enigma made flesh within the Black Faith, he guides the cult in mass and prayer to pry open and prey upon the fear filled fields of their minds. A pious predator playing priest, he attempts to stoke the sin of the Black Faith's followers to battle those he condemns to be detrimental to his discrete domination of Hell. The Beast's Black Faith reject the entirety of the traditions used by the Eternal Epiphany, preferring to hold true to the divergence from its roots in opportunities to cultivate their own legacy from the ripe fruit of their violence. With its faithful seeking to impose their infinite ire upon others in contrast to what they deem to be the Epiphany's pointless pursuit of pleasure. The Black Faith proceed with the pagan practices of ritualistic magic to raise their spirits high and the creation of ill concoctions prone to shift and shape the sight of their consumers to what they hate most. Further dedications of their faith to Ein-Hod yield the use of sacrifice and murder to gain favor from their zealous fervor to their religion. With rumor that the more intense these displays of brutality are, the greater the gifts and graces are given to them by their grim god. To distinguish themselves from their predecessor, many etch the symbol of a stylized wheel, dubbed The Crimson Cycle, upon their body; A physical representation of a perpetual cycle of violence. The sigil is also esoterically remarked as The Black Sun with the belief of its encompassing shadow. ---- Mutar Avon ---- A cult distinct from the prior duo, Mutar Avon is liberated of the chains of formal faith. The cult lacks the existence of scripture or firm foundation of its beliefs for the belated and lost that seek sanctuary in Hell. The totality of its teachings focally center on the indulgence of the self compared to the push to appease a higher power; Pushing the primal lust within an individual to peak and propose freely from their minds, expressing them without the 'triviality' of guilt or remorse. Mutar Avon lacks the legacy of a founder to forge their new lessons from, the cult constructed the entirety of its form and fashion of a single statement spit by a demon that now ceases to be in both brain and body; Preventing the possibility of further expansion upon its present philosophy. Its practitioners have been prone to restructure and rephrase its mantra to suit situations beyond the bounds the phrase found itself in. Shifting the sentence's original sentiment to excuse the degenerate cause continued by Mutar Avon. The cult lacks coherent or rigid practices and fundamentally deems actions drawn from personal anguish and selfish want as methods of maximizing its teachings. Many of the emotions expulsed from its follower's minds degrade into desires of sexual and physical exploitation, with thought and taste differing little in its hedonism. The alchemic symbol of sulfur is utilized as the cult's banner to represent the conceptual foulness of its followers and existence. An idea that even spawns a sinister stench from Mutar Avon's followers dependent on how loyal they are to the cult. ---- Lashon Hara Lashon Hara (לשון הרע‎), or evil tongue, is the mutually recognized language among its denizens. With Hell being a beastly brew of raw emotion and conceptual hatred the whole of its malefic mass is molded by the palms of its infinite impish artisans within its satanic kiln; Its existence actively caressed and contorted to suit the mentality of those that inhabit it, indirectly fabricating an abstract method of speech that Lashon Hara from the collective commotion drawn of the realm's chaos. Within Lashon Hara virtually any action is capable of being perceived as an offense or threat of violence with sufficient anger directed into the act itself. Through this contempt, regardless of the tongue spoken prior, Yetzer Hara's people are capable relaying intent and further want through the wrath resting within their fists and fingers. Individuals apt at the usage of Lashon Hara are remarked as Baalei Lashon Hara, or Masters of Evil Tongue; Each capable of utilizing noises or the act of breathing to exude the vocal might of a shout. Locations and Landmarks Gehenna ---- Gehenna (Γέεννα), among Hell's population, is held high as one of the most vile locales within its fiery dwelling. A dread drenched domain wet with the blood and bone of conflicts that are waged in seconds only to wane in centuries. Those fond of the fury jump into its furnace to perpetually burn with the passion of battle and brawl. A totality of its belligerents cease to remove themselves from the sadistic scene of continuous violence once they have stepped within the gore of its grounds, becoming compelled to participate in its brutality. Those who fall ill to their battered bodies and bruises find themselves physically and spectrally fused to the earth below. Their mind and mass melting to the massacre they made, morphing into additions of Gehenna's infernal infrastructure. All feeling remains with the fallen, their flesh writhing and wriggling in response to the sensation every sword, boot, and body sinking deep into their now formless, malignant, mesh; Becoming perpetual spectators to the strife that takes place upon them. The area is said to encompass a range equal to multiple galaxies in distance, though is ultimately bred from rumor compared to anything of legitimacy. Those have attempted to grasp the scale of its size have inevitably fell victims to the violence of the domain or its denizens. ---- The Black Barricade ---- Bisecting earth and entry, The Black Barricade stands its ground as a grand rift from the Citadel of Sorrow and the crass clutches of wider Hell. A fortress rumored to be brim of riches yet has been bloated of the bodies that seek to claim them. Steadily girthing into a gruesome grove, growing bountiful with the failure of the foolhardy that dared enter. With passing days the caustic corpses within continue to fester the decrypted domains of the Barricade, cloaking its entrance in a lethal layer of stench; With the very smell of the bodies alone capable slaying the souls who so much as whiff its waste. Those that fled and hold the curse of the experience spit of the Black Barricade's geometric impossibility. A realm of alien architecture, antithetical even to the exotic ecosystem of Yetzer Hara. Its rooms are said to be a clash of cubes and cadavers adhering to the abhorrence of an invisible malice that manipulates the Barricades body; Creating its own crude perception of what it deems 'Order'. ---- The Citadel of Sorrow ---- Beyond the bestial breach of the Black Barricade lays the lost legacy of Yezter Hara's denizens that is the Citadel of Sorrow (מצודת הצער). A realm sporadically spawned from the sadness of those stuck within Hell's abyssal biome, the woeful of the realm collectively turned their tears into the foundation of their own personalized heaven. The construction of this haven had morphed into myth with the spread of its name across Yezter Hara; Enticing the imagination of those seeking the solace of the Citadel in the hopes of fleeing from the horrid hell of their minds and environment. Though those journeyed to settle in the city were only to be greeted with the sorrow that birthed it; Incapable of surmounting the mountains of might that halt their passage to even know of which direction the Citadel lays in, leaving their want for hope to wane with the wind. The details that paint the Citadel's canvas are variable of content and reliant of the story spun, though notably include: descriptions of rivers rife with boundless blood to bathe in, to the notion of all its denizens being draped in gold encrusted robes upon entrance; Though persistent among the tales told is the mention of a crimson moon hanging low to the earth and a behemoth of buildings in silent slumber. But to what accuracy this holds to the actual Citadel remains in wait. Sects of the Eternal Epiphany remark the Citadel of Sorrow as being the plane of Cythera that Ein-Hod dwells within, but is ardently debated depending on the interpretation of their god's teachings. ---- Thagirion ----Those that trial and travel far into Yetzer Hara will inevitably have their eyes greeted with the weary welcome that is the pallid plains of, Thagirion (ת'אגיריון). A field fostering an eternal host of creatures of gargantuan spectacle and scale; All in the area forever in a brawl to expose the faults of each with every finger and femur torn from another foe's mutilated body to elevate their own supple superiority. The field harbors the potency to press into the metaphysical mass of an individual's mind and blow the emotional bile within to a burst. Mal-morphing the forms of those stepping within its bounds into bestial bodies representative of their psychological state. Even the slightest steps upon its grounds can change the able and sane into aberrations of ones own mental misery; Bringing a person's most disgusted traits to surface for all to see and sneer to no end. ---- Civilization Statistics Name: Numerous Dependent of The Reality; Officially Known As Sitra Achra or Yetzer Hara by Angels and Cosmic Entities. Classification: Astral Plane, Spectral Prison Capital: None ---- Age: Predates The Conception of Time Population: Infinite and Indefinitely Expanding in Number ---- Notable Individuals Janus Overhead Cut.jpg|'Janus, The Bloody'|link=https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:AkuAkuAkuma/Janus_The_Bloody Lucifuge Cutdown.jpg|'The Coward, Lucifuge' Doom eternal marauder by xous54 dclznfv-pre Saturated.jpg|'Infans Noster' Father Abir Cut.jpg|'Father Abir' Shadow Demon.gif|'The Lesser Legion'|link=Yomishka Combat Statistics Tier: Variable | Unknown Civilization Type: Transcendent Civilization. Totality of Hell is under demonic domination, the realm encompassing a size comparable to the physical multiverse it reflects. Traditional conventions of physics cease to apply to its world, ultimately proving too fickle to persist in its environment. Denizens retroactively manipulate Hell's reality down its fundamental concepts and laws. Kardashev Level: Type VII. Superseded the need of material energy in any capacity or measure. Thrive off the metaphysical thought of the realties interconnected to Hell; Each idea utilized capable of generating unquantifiable bursts of energy that shame any recorded instance of power in material existence. Technology and Abilities: *All of Hell's natives are spectral entities that lack physical bodies that can be traditionally interacted with. Though those that construct their own forms to inhabit are nonexistent of a proper biology, with their bodies on the most basic level being composed of abstract conceptions in contrast to flesh and blood (despite mimicking its properties). *Everyone present within Hell is capable of passively manipulating the whole of its environment to accommodate their needs and wants through subconscious pleading and commanding. Contorting the conceptual fabric of existence itself. *Time and space are squashed and stretched to Hell's rhyme and rhythm. Flowing and shaping to the behest of Hell's people as they please. *Entities damned to Hell are stripped of empathy or notions relative to good or benevolence. Amplifying the contempt and malice within to be comparable to others in the domain. *Death is incompatible to those within Hell due being incapable of transferring their essence from another plane of existence they find themselves in. Inevitably being reconstituted in the realm if killed or eviscerated in some manner. *Conventional physics are unable to function or flow to their maximum, distorting and faltering if ever presented into the realm. Cause and effect have no applicable bearing in the brimstone breach, with any action proving capable of anything depending of how forceful one's emotions are in the moment. *Up Multiple Thousands to a Potentially Infinite Amount of Powers and Abilities Variable of the Demon or Person Attack Potency: Ranges from Plane level to Multiverse level (Denizens vary in their power and are too radical in number to properly average a consistent rating in their strength. Meekest and weakest of Hell have been showcased to have no presence in the 3-D realm; The mightiest of Yetzer Hara have might rumored to be second to Archangels in their potency. With wars that wail across the entirety of its reality; Rupturing entire swathes of space, with all life and matter ceasing to remain in the vicinity) ---- Unknown (Infinitely repeating in complexity, with its entire existence surpassing anything theoretically capable or conceivable by human thought. Viewing the 'bubble' of Hell from an outside perspective causes mortal minds to melt at sight and seizure at the explanation of its components. Taxiarch gains headaches with sufficient exposure to Hell despite being physiological impossible. Lacks a conscience to exert the full extent of its hypothetical might and is left to the will of its inhabitants to express an infinitesimal portion of its power) Power Source: Fueled by the concepts and thoughts drawn from other universes. Denizens contribute by making their own ideas and concepts creating a perpetual feedback loop of usable 'energy'. Even if deprived of external thought to harvest. Industrial Capacity: Irrelevant, void of the necessity of manual labor to supply or stabilize its production of constructions. Capable of fabricating their infrastructure and weaponry in seconds with their imagination and emotions. Military Prowess: Gehenna as a whole holds several decillions in combatants with the potency to pulverize planets with minor hassle. Virtually all of its inhabitants are fully combat capable and drawn to conflict with a tendency to function off instinct and reaction while fighting. The most masterful of Hell's combatants are geniuses in the fields of psychological and physical warfare, winning battles with wit and brutality simultaneously. Weaknesses: Entirety of Yetzer Hara is discordant in activities and goals making cohesive strategy outside of an impossibility without the forceful subdual of its population. Self-destructive in nature and unwilling to cooperate for extended periods of time. | Mindless in form. Incapable of using its power in a presentable capacity. Key: Hell's Forces | Hell Itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SIEGE Category:Civilizations Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Physics Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Monsters Category:Demons